


Escape in the Forest

by Waghran



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Monster on Man, Other, Outdoor Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waghran/pseuds/Waghran
Summary: Chris and Sheva  are pursued by majinis and try to find a safer place, but not everything will go as expected as a bigger danger is awaiting for then.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Uroboros
Kudos: 18





	Escape in the Forest

It already made five minutes that they were running in the woods. Five minutes that they had fell in the trap of the majinis.

Earlier Chris and Sheva were investigating a house when a dozen of majinis appeared in front of them. They managed to avoid to get caught and jumped across a window to exit the building. Unfortunately, fifty others were now waiting for them outside, there were too many of them to fight here. Shooting the enemies, they succeeded to make a way threw them and escaped directly in the woods near the village. Since then, they didn’t manage to lose them.

Ten meters ahead of them the forest was lightening, soon they would exit it. They arrived at a ravine, stopping a moment they could hear their followers coming closer. They decided to continue on the left, but as Chris began to run, he felt the ground disappear under him. Falling, he tried to take grip somewhere but rocks were sliding around him and he hit violently the floor when arriving to the ground. Kneeling he felt some dizziness and tried to regain his senses as he was looking quickly at his wounds. There was only some scratches and bruises on his arms, nothing that needed a healing spray. The rest of his body hadn’t suffered injuries thanks to his highly resistant equipment. He looked at the top of the slop, it was at least fifteen meters above him and it was a miracle that he ended safe. The majinis were exiting the woods, some chasing after Sheva, others stayed and stared at him. Even for them it would be too dangerous to jump down. As he was looking at them, his gun ready to shoot anyone who would try to come, he noticed that they were either scared or laughing while staring down. Not understanding their attitude, he left his position to find a way to join his partner.

The forest grew thicker as he was progressing, slowing considerably his march, light decreasing. Listening to every rustles he stayed in alert. He was walking since ten minutes in penumbra when he thought that something had brushed his shoulder, rapidly turning he looked around him, his gun high, searching for everything that could be suspicious. Slowly moving backward, he fell. His foot was stuck in something resembling a liana, he tried to pull it to free his foot but the embrace was tightening even more. Touching it he discovered that it was wet and viscous more like some kind of tentacle. Pulling out his knife he noticed something else rising from the ground in front of him, waving like a snake. Even in darkness he could see the thin needle pointing at him of the new tentacle's tip. Looking at it carefully, he grabbed it skilfully with his free hand when it jumped at him, slashing its head with the sharp knife.

Suddenly he felt a sting on the back of the neck, looking behind him he saw that a second needled head was there. He removed it quickly and cut the tentacles blocking his foot. Standing up, he felt dizzy. He was wondering which effect could have this poison. Searching in a pocket of his trousers for healing spray he could only find some shattered glass, it surely had broke in his fall.

While trying to go away more tentacles were clutching him, forcing him to kneel down. He shot and slashed them as he could but soon he was out of ammo. Coming from everywhere around him, they rolled him on his back, tying his bulk biceps and legs on the floor. As he was struggling to escape, he felt his strength weaken in his whole body. Soon he was unable to make a move, only his eyes could look at what was happening. He couldn’t even cry for help as his voice was going hoarse. Looking above, he discovered the source of his problems, an Uroboros. Now Chris understood the reactions that had the majinis earlier, they knew that he was heading in the lair of this filthy creature and what it was reserving to intruders. Then he saw two strong tentacles crawling over him, one slide under his shirt from his neck and tear it apart, revealing his well trained abs and his muscular chest. The other one was coming from his crotch, it went under his belt and ripped the central part of his trousers, exposing his well bulged jockstrap, he could feel the fresh air on his ass. Unarmed, unable to move and stretched out half naked, it was the first time that he felt so vulnerable.

Thin tentacles were now crawling over his exposed body, the viscous sensation on his skin felt amazing. They were moving near his sensitive spots, tickling his nipples, sliding in the crack of his ass, he moaned as some of them were sliding under his jockstrap embracing his manhood. He could feel his virility waking up under the piece of fabric. How could he be so excited in such situation? All his senses were increased because of the side effects of the poison. While the exciting movements were continuing, a larger tentacle came to catch the jockstrap and removed it forcefully making snap the elastics. Throwing it, the tentacle grabbed Chris’ throbbing cock and started to stroke it slowly. The slimy sensation around it was ecstatic, making him moan louder as it was moving on the length of his dick.

After a few minutes a new type of tentacles was now going toward him, their head were fitted with suction cups. They moved to his nipples and balls pumping on them voraciously. The tentacle on Chris’ cock was now stroking a full erected penis a bit bigger than average, thin tentacles near the main one were crawling over the head and slid under the tender foreskin to push it back, revealing the swollen glans oozing pre-cum. A bigger suction cup came and swallowed it, making Chris groan as the pre-cum began to flow more abundantly.

Around Chris’ anus were prowling thin tentacles too, one of them slowly entered the hidden territory making him gasp under its cold viscous sensation. It was going deeper and deeper rubbing the mucous membrane, soon a second came in and went the same way, and then a third followed it. They were moving slowly on the inner wall, loosening the orifice. The ecstasy had overtaken Chris’ mind, letting the intruders do their jobs he didn’t had the will, or the strength to stop them. The strong tentacles around his body were now lifting him up above the ground, spreading his legs wider. His backdoor was staying open, maintained by the thin tentacles. A bigger one took place in front of it, his head was opening, letting out a long shining protuberance which penetrated him. Chris let out a cry as he felt the bigger slimy invasion. Going deeper and entangling with the others, electric shocks were sent to his brain as it rubbed against his prostate, he groaned louder. Another one took advantage of his open mouth and began to dive in his throat. All the movements were increased, his swollen balls and erected nipples were sucked forcefully. His hard cock was on fire under the high speed of the stroking that was going on all its length. His ass was rammed hard, and stretched even more when two medium tentacles forced their way in with no pain due to the anesthetic effect of the poison. 

His orgasm came soon, his strangled cock unloading violently its hot cum, immediately swallowed by the powerful suction cup draining his balls to the last drop, shot after shot. Chris was panting as he couldn’t breathe because of the tentacle that was now filling his stomach with a massive flow of fluids. His ass was undergoing the same treatment, the strong shots going deeper in his bowels, overflowing from everywhere. He was half conscious when the tentacles were laying him on the ground, his body covered of sticky fluids, oozing abundantly from his ass. The Uroboros moved away slowly, letting him stay alone in this degraded state.

A moment later he could hear footsteps coming toward him, he prayed to see Sheva even if he wasn’t pleased to be seen like this by her. But his hopes were fading when three large silhouettes appeared, approaching him with eager in their eyes, laughing loudly.


End file.
